Let the 55th Annual Hunger Games Begin! SYOT
by AngryBirdx
Summary: SYOT is now CLOSED! Follow the unlucky 24 tributes that are part of the bloodiest Games yet!
1. A New Game-Maker

**A/N -**

**Hey guys, thought i'd start an SYOT because I want to get back into writing fanfic! Won't be able to start writing for about a month or so due to exams at school but I though i should put the form up early so I can get the tributes sorted so I can get writing as soon as exams finish! The form is below, quite a quick one so shouldn't take long. I'll also do something about sponsoring your tributes but i'll sort that out closer to the time!**

**The form is on my profile, please take a look and submit your tribute**

** Thank you to the people who have sent me tributes already! Remember people, I need at least some tributes to go into the bloodbath! Please keep sending me your tributes! Anyone who has already submitted their tribute is on the list and got their top choice of district, but there are lots of spots left! Once I have a few more submissions I'll post a list of the current tributes so people can see what is left!**

**I've heard that often these SYOT forms get removed because they aren't an actual story (yet!) so if this happens don't worry, I've got all the tributes saved so when I re-upload this story you won't have to resubmit them to me!**

**Just to make sure this doesn't get removed I'll start the story in the capitol a few months before the reapings:**

Caesar Flickerman sits opposite me, slouched back comfortably in his seat as if this feels completely normal to him. He shows no nerves although it's his first year as commentator and interviewer for the Hunger Games; he was born to be in the limelight. For me it's different, I'm used to being behind the scenes, never out in public like this. I shuffle nervously in my seat, picking at the garish yellow paint on my fingernails.

"So, Olithea, how does it feel to be the first female head game-maker?"

Such an easy question, yet all the answers I've prepared fall out of my head all of a sudden. I know my face is on every screen around Panem, and I look like a terrified child. I feel like a tribute. I cough to clear my throat and compose my nerves before answering.

"It's a dream come true for any Capitol citizen to be part of the Games. I've been a game maker for the past 3 years but for the President to acknowledge my success and to promote me is more than I could ever have dreamt."

"Your predecessor Alvan is a hard act to follow, it's not easy to forget the Quarter Quell a few years ago that he masterminded. How do you think you can cope with the pressure of that?"

To the rest of the Capitol, Alvan is a superstar; they all think that he stepped down from the head game-maker role last year after realising that he'll never better the Quarter Quell. If only they knew the truth. If only they'd seen the broken man, collapsed on the floor in the President's office begging for the Games to be stopped. Guilt is a rare emotion in the Capitol and not a quality that any game-maker should possess. 23 children died each year, 47 in the Quell, at the hands of Alvan and he'd begun to have nightmares. He claimed that their ghosts were haunting his thoughts. He's not been seen since that day in the President's office, the official story is that he's retired and spends all his time inside, but I have a suspicion that he's joined all the children he killed.

"Well he certainly was a genius, and if I only do half as well as he did then I'll be happy. Let's just say that I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I'm going to make these the bloodiest games yet!"

**Think your tribute can survive this threat? Go to my profile and fill in the form (its quite a short one i promise!) and take the challenge! Most spots still open!**


	2. District 1 Female Reaping

**A/N - thought i'd take some time our of revision and post the first reaping chapter! I still need more tributes, all slots are open apart from females from districts 1, 5 and 11; and males from districts 3 and 7. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Tiffany Cartier (17):  
My head feels like it weighs a ton as I attempt to lift it off the pillow. The sun pierces through the gap in the curtains, it looks like such a beautiful day. But it isn't. Today is the day that my life changes forever. Today is reaping day.  
This is my sixth reaping day. People always say they get harder as you grow older because your name is in more times, but I've found they get easier. With each passing year you are one step closer to avoiding the Games, being free of them forever. Of course in this district the reapings hardly count for anything, most years the tributes volunteer themselves. I'd hate to live in a district where if your name is called out, you know there'll be no-one to take your place.  
What really hurts is having a sibling in the reaping, but Anna knows that I'd never let her be taken to the Capitol. I love my sister more than anything, I'd do anything for her.

Our parents died when we were young, and loss like that forced us together. Mother died giving birth to her, and many people who new my mother well blame Anna. They say I should blame her too. But I remember those piercing blue eyes of my new baby sister and how no-one could look at her as anything but an innocent baby. Most importantly, my father blamed her. He was consumed by guilt after losing his childhood sweetheart. He was unable to look after himself let alone 2 young children. The neighbours soon began to notice that we never left the house, they could hear our cries at night. It wasn't long before we were adopted by Mrs Cartier, an old widow who had never been able to have children of her own. My life fully began when she took us in, she treated us as if we were her own. They told us of our father's death when I turned 10, though it had happened only a few weeks after he lost us. The cleaner found him on the floor of the kitchen, after an overdose of morphling. With both parents gone, both Anna and I took the Cartier name, embracing our new family.

But today I feel safe in the knowledge that Anna is safe from the Games for another year. I know this because I plan for the female tribute to be me. It's been a hard decision to make, because as confident as I am in my own abilities I know that one move by the game-makers can undo all of that. But I want to prove to people that I am better than they think I am. I openly despise the Games and I want to prove to the other districts that just because I'm from district 1 it doesn't mean that I've been bought up to be a bloodthirsty killer, and to prove to the people in my district that you don't have to be bought up like that in order to be a victor.

Mrs Cartier and Anna are sat silently round the breakfast table when I walk into the kitchen. Anna is picking at a bun on the plate in front of her, no-body has much of an appetite on reaping day. I haven't told them yet, about what I plan to do. I haven't had the courage, but now is my final chance.

"I need to talk to you," I wanted to launch straight in and tell them but words fail me.

"Can't it wait until this evening? Until after the.." She couldn't even bring herself to say the word. I often think that the Games must have affected Mrs Cartier when she was younger, that she must have lost a friend or a relative, because she can't bear to talk about them. In fact, i've never asked her age but I bet Mrs Cartier was alive during the Dark Days, that she remembers the very first Games.

"I'm not going to be here this evening."

"Don't be so pessimistic, there's no guarantee that you'll be reaped."

"No but I don't plan on being here this evening, I plan to be on a train hurtling towards the Capitol," I watch their faces as the news sinks in, "I don't expect you to understand this decision but I want you to accept it."

I grab a bun from the table and head back upstairs to get ready for the big day.

I slide my feet into the gold pumps just as Anna knocks on my door. She's wearing the dress I wore to the reaping last year, a plain blue cotton shift.

"It's time to go," she says.

I take a final look at my reflection before leaving. My pink satin dress stops just above my knees, there is a gold sash at the waist to really show off my curves. I grab the silver bangle from my dressing table and slide it onto my wrist to cover my scar. The bracelet was my mother's, and it will be my token in the arena.

By the time we reach the square, it's almost full. Anna and I check in and take our places with the girls. There's a buzz of excitement around, and it sickens me. I've never understood how people in this district can celebrate the Games almost as much as the Capitol itself.

A tap on the microphone calls the square into silence. Bijoux, the Capitol escort totters onto the stage, although I'm not entirely sure how she manages it in those high heels. Of all the outrageous outfits I've ever seen her wear, this year she has outclassed all of them. Her dress seems to be made out of shards of reflective glass, she's like a human mirror. The sun is high in the sky and it's blinding light is reflected out into the crowd off her dress. I'm grateful for this loss of sight though because it means that I don't have to watch the tedious video shown at the start of every reaping. I'm still subjected to it's sound though. War, terrible war. When the video finally stops, Bijoux stands up from her chair and slowly makes her way towards the microphone again.

"Ladies and gentlemen of district 1, the time has come to select the male and female tributes for the 55th annual Hunger Games!" She steps over the first bowl on her right, a bowl that contains my name a fair few times. "Ladies first."

I watch her perfectly manicured hands swirl around in the bowl before grabbing hold of one slip. My heart races, its almost time. I know I'll have to be quick to volunteer before anyone else steals my chance.

"And the female tribute for this year is... Star Erasmus!"

"I volunteer!" The words have escaped my lips before I even acknowledge the name that has been read out. I move silently towards the stage, nervous now that all eyes are on me. No-one expected me to volunteer, I'm always the quiet one at training. As I pass the section for 13 year olds I notice one girl who looks at me with enormous gratitude and mouths the words 'thank you', and I assume she is the girl who's life I've just saved.

"And your name is?"

"Tiffany Cartier."  
*****

When the door of my waiting room opens, Anna runs into the room and throws herself into my arms. I feel her tears seeping into my dress. "Shhh, please don't cry."

"I don't want you to go, why do you have to do this? I thought you hated the Games?"

"I have my reasons, got a few points to prove. Don't worry about me, I'll have Mum looking over me in the arena," I show her my bangle. A smile breaks across her face. "Where's Mrs Cartier?" I ask.

"She didn't want to come in, I think she's angry at you for volunteering." This hurts, I don't think she's ever been angry with me before, not in all the years that we've lived with her. Not when I trashed my room after finding out about my dad. Not even that time that I was sliding down the stairs on my mattress and cut my wrist, which is how I got my scar. "I think she's just afraid to say goodbye'" Anna continues.

I plant a kiss on top of her head, I know that our time is running out and that any minute the peacekeepers will drag her away from me.

"Who said anything about goodbye? I'll be back before you know it!"


	3. Tribute List So Far

A/N – Massive thank you to all who are sending in tributes and following this story! I'm sorry I'm not updating at the moment due to exams but I'll be finished in less than a month then I have the whole summer to write! I promise I'll make it worth the wait! Got half written reaping chapters for some of them and got ideas for the others so as soon as my exams finish expect to be hit with 24 reaping chapters! Only 2 weeks left of exams then I'm free to write!

I will now only accept bloodbath tributes, any other tributes will unfortunately not be accepted. Anyone who has already submitted a tribute fancy creating me a bloodbath tribute? Shouldn't take too long, I only really need enough information to write their reaping chapter and a bit about them in the Capitol.

District 1:

M - Siegfried Bronzeberry (16)

F – Tiffany Cartier (17)

District 2:

M - Slater O'Brien (17)

F – Raven Beck (18)

District 3:

M – Calvex Copperdeen (13)

F - Lily Flik (14)

District 4:

M - Coldran Hughtrough Oliver (15)

F – Red Abscissa (17)

District 5:

M – Luka Callum Ott (17)

F -Jade Mason (13)

District 6:

M

F - Jet Leisurely (16)

District 7:

M – Mezalyster Lee (14)

F

District 8:

M - Wilbur Yarrin (14)

F - Ashley Black (17)

District 9:

M – Sisco Raye (16)

F

District 10:

M - Barett Harlington (14)

F – Tina Carlile (12)

District 11:

M

F - Amani "Mani" Matumaini (14)

District 12:

M - Rupert Staff (14)

F


	4. District 1 Male Reaping

_**A/N - sorry i've kept you all waiting for this chapter! Exams finished a couple of weeks ago but I still couldn't find any time to write. There's loads of time now though so expect lots of updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

As the final dummy is pierced through the heart with my spear, the crowd around me burst into applause. Even my trainer, Horatio, who is watching from the gallery smiles at me and applauds politely. He knows that I'm the best fighter who has ever and will ever come through this academy. Since I was 10, when my parents enrolled me, i've been training every day. Weapons, ability, stamina.  
But today is the last time I will ever be in this training room as a student. This afternoon I am volunteering for the Hunger Games and when I return as a victor I will accept Horatio's offer of working at the training centre as head coach. There's a group of girls standing at the side, and they blush when I smile at them. I know they all dream of being my girlfriend, but I can't have a girlfriend while there's training to think of. When I come back from the Games then perhaps, but none of those girls are my type.

I check my watch and notice that it's time to head home and get ready for the reaping. Before I turn to leave a small 10 year old who has just enrolled in the training centre comes up to me with a small box. "Good luck for the reaping Mr Bronzeberry," he says and hands me the small box. Inside it is a red bow tie with a blue number one on. It'll match perfectly with my reaping suit, and I know that I want it as my token in the arena. I pop the small box in my back pocket, wave goodbye to the training centre and head home.

Nick is waiting for me outside the training centre. We've been mates for as long as I can remember, ever since his family moved into the house next to mine. The only thing i envy him is his skill for pranks. While I have the natural good looks and the ability in the training centre, Nick is the one who comes up with the pranks for our gang. And even though I am not the mastermind of our group, I am definitely the leader of the pack. The rest of our gang is; Howard, Susan and Danielle. They are the only people in the district that I feel are equal to me, in my opinion we run the place and everyone else is inferior to us.

"Already for this afternoon then?"

"I've been ready for this my whole life. I probably could have won this thing when I was twelve but my parents told me it was polite to let the older boys have their chance before me,"

"You should never have listened to them, if you'd won when you were 12 you could have been the most famous victor in all of Panem!"

I slap him jokingly round the head, "Stop reminding me! I know I never should have listened to them. But never mind, my time has finally come. I'm going to blow the Gamemaker's minds. Hey, do you wanna see what the guys at the training centre bought me?" I pull the box from my pocket and open it to show him the bowtie.

"Mate, that looks awesome. It's going to match your suit perfectly. And with the district number on it, it shows you mean business."

"And I do. Once training starts i can prove that i'm the best tribute but until that point I have to at least look the best. Don't want anyone outshining me, especially not some wannabe from district 2."

My mind wanders to think about district two. I hope this years tributes are proper careers, I want the alliance to be strong. The other tributes will shake in fear when they hear our footsteps coming because they know it signifies the end of their life. I'll lead the career pack through the arena, on a killing spree. Then once we get towards the end I'll slit their throats as they sleep, and the glory will be all mine. I've got it all planned out!

The walk home takes us past the factory that makes the luxury good for the  
Capitol. My parents practically live in there, they work constantly. I'm not bothered though, it means I get time to spend with the gang and the money they earn is normally spent on clothes for me. You may have noticed that I'm always conscious of how I look. The thing is I'm incredibly handsome, everyone in the district says so, and I like my clothes to match my face. Well there's no point in being handsome if you dress like a tramp, is there?  
Today the factory is empty though, no-one works on reaping day. District citizens are given the day off to spend with family and then everyone must be present at the reapings. I remember going to watch them as a child, even then I wanted to volunteer!

We finally reach our houses and part company. "See you later mate," Nick says and  
I nod before heading inside. My mother is ironing my suit for this afternoon, while bickering with my sister who's asking her opinion on dresses for this afternoon.  
"Honestly Amanda, does it really matter which dress you wear? It's not like you're volunteering."  
"But I'm 18 so I could still be reaped. Please mother, the red one or the green one?"  
"Will you please just make up your mind? For gods sake, Amanda, I don't need to babysit you anymore. Just pick a dress and stop ruining Fridgy's day!"

That's the final straw for Amanda and she stomps off to her room. It's normally the eldest child who's favourite with the parents, but neither my brother or my sister can compare to me and my parents make it obvious. My brother Leo was OK at the training centre but nowhere near my skills and he never had the desire to volunteer which made my parents lose interest. He's now 21, he moved out to live with his girlfriend and took a job working in the factory. I don't think he ever talks to Mother or Father anymore, and I don't imagine I will when I leave home. Amanda was not blessed with good looks like me and possessed no skills in the training centre. Her only redeeming quality is that she's very intelligent but our parents couldn't care less about that so they normally ignore her.

Mother hands me my newly ironed suit which is still warm. "Go and get dressed upstairs and then I'll come and do your hair for you. I bought you some new gel for it today that I'm sure you'll love."

In my room I strip out of my training clothes for the last time. I don't bother to fold them neatly as I won't be needing them again. I step into the bath that Father has run for me, the water at the temperature that I like. I scrub frantically at my skin to remove the dirt and sweat from training this morning. There's nothing I hate more than being dirty, that's likely to be my only downfall in the arena. Then again I'll probably win so quickly there'll hardly be any time for me to get dirty!

I dry myself before dressing in my special blue tuxedo suit, the colour of which matched perfectly the blue number one on my new bowtie. My parents worked day and night in the factory for a month to buy me this after I told them I wanted to volunteer this year. They told me it was designed and made in the Capitol but I highly doubt it's that expensive. Even so, it's one of the nicest things my parents have ever bought me. I complete my outfit with my cuban boots. They have a slight heel which makes me taller, not that I need to be, but they'll make me stand out from the crowd.

Downstairs mother sits me on a stool to style my hair. She rubs the gel into her hands and then styles my hair into a quiff at the front. I look at myself in the mirror, I look awesome. The most handsome tribute district one has ever seen.

"Amanda! It's time to go!" I scream up the stairs to her. "Time for my big day!"

The square is rapidly filling up when we arrive. I sign in then take my place with Nick and Howard in the boys section.

"Mate, you look so good!" Howard high fives me.

We lose ourselves in idle banter until the square is full and bought to silence by the escort Bijoux tapping on the microphone. I tune out during her speech, I've heard it all before and to be honest her voice irritates me so much. I also ignore the video about the Dark Days. The nerves and excitement have started to kick in now, the moment i've been waiting my whole life for has finally arrived.

"I volunteer", I am jolted from my dreams to look at the girl who has just become the female tribute for district one. Her name evades me but I know her from the training centre. She's got a lot of enemies because she's not a fan of the Games, she despises them in fact. I can't think why she'd then want to volunteer herself. But she must have her reasons. Despite her feelings towards the Games, she's quite handy with weapons from what I remember so I hope she joins the Career pack.

"Let's move on to the boys. The district one tribute is.."

"I VOLUNTEER!" The words i've practiced saying so many times, but now it's the only time that matters. Nick and Howard pat me on the back as I push the way through the crowds towards the stage.

"Another volunteer, how exciting! And you're a very handsome young man. What's your name?"

I confidently step up to the microphone. "Sigfried Bronzeberry."

I have no visitors before boarding the train. My friends and family all share my confidence, there's no point saying goodbye when it's not really goodbye. I'll be back in a couple of weeks.

**_A/N - the majority of spaces are full now, just a few empty that I think I'll create and just use those tributes as bloodbath tributes.._**


	5. District 2 Female Reaping

**_A/N - I promised you a quick update and here it is! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed or PM'd me with opinions on my last chapter, it really motivated me to finish this chapter!_**

I gaze down at the scales under my feet, 90 lbs?! Taking the pen off my desk I scribble down today's weight in my journal, noting that in the last two days I've put on 2 lbs.

"Raven, it's time for breakfast," Mum pops her head round the door of my room.

"No, breakfast for me thanks, not with the amount of weight I've put on recently. Did you know that I've put on 2 lbs since Wednesday?"

"Your weight naturally fluctuates day to day; it's not unusual to put that amount on in that time. Just ignore it, please?"

"That's not normal; I'm just fat, OK? Now please leave me alone and accept that I'm not going to have breakfast!" I beg her.

"Raven, you are NOT fat. Maybe you used to be, but not anymore. In fact if you lose any more weight you'll disappear. Now please come and have breakfast, can't have you going to the reaping on an empty stomach"

I sigh, and push past Mum in the doorway and head down the stairs. "I'm going for a run; I'll be back in time to get ready for the reaping."

With every pace it becomes harder to breathe, pulling in each breath feels like pulling knives into my lungs. I've been running for over an hour. Not only does running help me lose weight but it also gives me a sense of freedom. When I run I feel like I escape from the district, there is no Capitol telling me how to live my life, just me and the woods. I feel at home out here on my own. When I'm not at the training centre with an axe in my hands I'm out here. I have my favourite spot out here, 10 miles from my house. Today it's taken me an hour and 15 minutes to reach is which is a personal best. I collapse on the floor panting, totally out of breath. Hopefully that run will have knocked those 2lbs off!

This is my favourite place in the whole district, no-one can bother me here. I'm pretty sure no-one else knows about this place, at least I've never seen anyone else near it. It's a relief to be alone, not that I have hundreds of friends back in the district, no-one wants to be friends with the fat kid. But out here there's no-one to bother me, no-one staring at me. This is the only place in the district where I feel like me, a place where I can let my thoughts wash over me. Today it's thoughts of the reaping.

Although I've trained since I was old enough to be reaped, unlike most people in the district I've never had any desire to compete in the Games. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy watching the Games as much as anyone but the thought of putting my life in the hands of the Capitol like that... I just couldn't do it.

I've had times where I considered volunteering though. There are times where I'm so angry I want to kill people and the Games is the only way to do it without earning a death sentence from the Peacekeepers. And lets be honest, I don't really have much to live for in the district; I'm an average student who'll end up with an average job. The main thing that puts me off is the fact that I'd be in the public eye so much, there's nothing I hate more than being the centre of attention. And while it's normally about talent and skill, tributes are always judged on their looks too and I just couldn't handle it.

Today is my last time in the reaping and I still have no intention of volunteering. I don't want to conform to the district 2 stereotype of bloodthirsty teenager who has excelled in training and volunteers because they want to bring honour to the district. I don't care about brining honour to the district, I owe the district nothing because it has given me nothing. It's not like winning the Games will allow me to escape from this hell-hole. I'm sure whoever gets reaped this afternoon will be safe, there's always a volunteer to take their place.

Reluctantly I take one last look around me before heading home. On the way home I don't try and beat my personal best again, I take as long as possible, not wanting to go back home just yet. I enjoy being out of there because frankly, my family (along with everyone else in the district) just pisses me off. I have to go back some time though, it's either that or be killed by the peacekeepers for missing the reaping. Even so I'm still trying to prolong the inevitable moment where mum tells me I've been gone too long.

That moment eventually comes. "Where on earth have you been? We need to leave for the reaping in 10 minutes and look at the state of you!" she shrieks the moment I enter the house. "And you still haven't eaten anything."

I notice that I do feel slightly hungry but walk upstairs empty handed so as not to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's right. I don't have time for a bath but I wash by the sink quickly just to get rid of the sweat from running, although I doubt people at the reaping will care what I smell like. I dress in my new clothes for the reaping. I have to have new dresses each year as my old ones never fit me. They always feel too big even though I'm still fat. I lose weight jut not enough! This year I have a knee length cream dress, which I wear with my red flat shoes. These shoes I have had for as long as I can remember, I never seem to outgrow these. I don't bother with any make up but I do make the effort to brush my wayward jet black hair which looks incredibly windswept from the run.

When I get downstairs my sister Sarah is also ready for the reaping. She's only 1 so I don't know why mum got her all dressed up for it. Sarah is possibly the only person in the district I feel comfortable to be around. All she wants is someone to play with, she doesn't care who or what they look like which is a welcome relief for me. I wonder if I'd feel the same way if she was older, and would I ever volunteer for her in the reaping.

Due to my lateness, the square is practically full by the time we arrive. I sign in and loiter awkwardly at the back with my age group. Everyone else around me is standing in group chattering away to fill the time. Reaping day is the one day where I realise how lonely I am, but at 18 I've left it too late to make friends and I really don't know who'd want to be friends with me.

I hear the Justice Building doors heaved open and Artemio walks on the stage. He's one of the few male escorts for the Games and our district is lucky enough to have him... Not. He's vile, egotistical and rude yet he's possibly the best looking man ever. I don't know what alterations he had done, they aren't obvious, but he looks perfect.

He steps up to the first bowl which contains my name on several pieces of paper. I've never taken out tesserae so my name is in there the minimum number of times that  
it can be. He plunges his hand straight down to the bottom, plucks a strip of paper and holds it up for everyone to see. He opens it up and we all wait with baited breath to hear the name he reads. "Raven Beck."

Holy crap, it's me. I feel a wave of nausea as I wait for the inevitable "I volunteer" that always comes from district 2. But all I hear is silence. Of course no-one wants to volunteer for me, they want the weirdo out of the district for good. Consumed by anger I make my way up to the stage to await the name of my district partner. I'm so angry though, I don't hear a thing about the male reaping. But I am joined on the stage by a boy who looks a similar age to be, although maybe a year or so younger. I notice immediately that his eyes are 2 different colours, and I can't help but think that district 2 is being represented by two weirdos this year and no-one would be too upset if neither of us came home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me present your tributes for the 55th annual Hunger Games; Raven Beck and Slater O'Brien!"

I don't get any visitors to my room. I had thought Mum might have bought Sarah to say goodbye but maybe she'd rather pretend that I never existed. Maybe my name being picked today was fate, telling me that I should have volunteered all those years ago. But I have been given this chance today, to vent my anger and kill. But at the same time I can prove myself, show my Mum and everyone in the district they were wrong about me.


	6. District 2 Male Reaping

**_A/N - Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on my last chapter, reading your opinions really makes me smile! I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope you enjoy it too!_**

The young boy cowered behind the sofa. The house was deathly silent apart from his stepfather's footsteps thundering up the stairs. Each step he came closer made the little boy flinch, he knew what pain was coming. He probably deserved it, John said he always deserved it. The door smashed open and the boy watched the John's shadow cross the room towards him.

"There's no use hiding, boy. You're going to get it good."

Reluctantly the boy obliged and crawled out from behind the sofa only to be met by a quick backhand from his stepdad.

I bolt upright in my bed dripping with sweat. I hate getting these nightmares, and they normally come the night before the reaping. It's because I know I'm going to have to see him when I go back home.

I don't live with Mum and John anymore, I live in the training centre permanently. I made the decision to move out when I was old enough to realise that I didn't deserve the beating and tried to fight back. Sometimes I wish I hadn't because it earned me temporary blindness he hit me so damn hard. But other times I'm glad I did because it got me out of that hell hole. I still bear the mark from that night, though. Although my vision fully returned, thankfully, my right eye changed colour leaving me with one blue eye and one brown eye. The doctors have a posh name for it, Heterochromia. I like to think of them as my battle scars.

I glance at the clock, it's 01:27 meaning that it's officially reaping day. The training centre has been buzzing for the last week or so with excitement and potential volunteers fitting in last minute training hours. Part of the arrangement about me living here says that I have to train every day, and I do. I just imagine all the dummies with John's face, a tactic which has lead to me becoming particularly skilled with most weapons.

I want to go back to sleep but thinking of John has put me in such a rage that I can't. My entire body is shaking and all I want to do is hit something, anything. So I roll out of bed, get dressed and head down to the training room. It's always locked but ever since I moved here I learnt how to pick the lock so it's easy enough to get in.

When I get there I find that the room isn't empty. I watch three arrows fired in succession all of which find their target. The dummy has been hit in the head, the heart and the groin. I only know one person who can shoot like that.

"Linds?" The small figure rounds the corner and the first thing I see is the red hair.

" Oh hey Slater, couldn't you sleep either? I never can before the reaping."

"It's not the reaping that keeps me awake, it's the thought of going back home and seeing Mum and John."

Lindsey is my cousin and my closest friend. My aunt and uncle died when I was younger so she lives here at the training centre too. We spend pretty much every waking hour together, especially during training. She's and ace with a bow which is my worst weapon while she struggles with the sword which is my favourite so we often train together and teach each other. I can now manage to hit the target with arrows now but it's never a kill shot. I always hit the arms or legs but never the heart. Teaching Lindsey how to use a sword has been less successful. Standing at under 5 foot, at least a foot smaller than me, she struggles to hold the sword comfortably.

We lose ourselves in training, with the whole room to ourselves. I try every single weapon, but spend at least an hour getting an archery lesson from Lindsey. I come the closest to hitting the heart ever, which I'm really proud of. Eventually we take a break and sit by the window to watch the sun come up before heading back to sleep. The Head of the training centre comes in early and we'd get punished for sneaking into the training room so we have to go back to bed before he comes in.

The time in the training room has calmed me down slightly after my nightmare but the thought of going home is still in the back of my head. I pass the rest of the morning with menial tasks such as cleaning and tidying my room. Before I know it the lunch bell rings. I ignored the breakfast bell this morning but I decide not to ignore this one. They normally check up on people who skip meals but on reaping day this rule is relaxed. I decide not to push my luck by skipping 2 meals in a row and I'm actually quite hungry. The food here is good, it's actually better than what I used to get at home because cooking never was Mum's forte.

The mood is quite subdued at lunch with the threat of the reaping looming over us. You'd think by living in the training centre we'd love the Games and be desperate to compete but it's simply not like that. We only live here because we have nowhere else to go. We have to train but there's no pressure on us to volunteer. The volunteers are normally people from the richer families, often children of victors, not us unwanted children here.

After lunch I barely have time to get changed. I grab my newly tailored suit from the wardrobe and lay it on my bed. Mum tailored it again this week since I outgrew it. It's all this training I do, it builds up muscles. The suit used to belong to my father which is why it looks so worn out. At one point it was black but it's faded to grey now although I like it better that way.

I'm only just dressed when Lindsey knocks on my door. I know it's her because we always walk to the reaping together. It was a tradition we made when she moved into the training centre when she was 12, and it was her first reaping. I remember she was so scared. She's 15 now though and even though she's used to the reaping we still walk together.

As we approach the sign in desk I scout the crowd for Mum. I spot her immediately, with John and his bastard twins next to her. The anger begins to boil up inside of me again, and Lindsey can tell because I begin to tense.

"Just ignore them and focus on getting through this."

"But even if I get through the reaping I still have to go round there afterwards. Makes me tempted to volunteer just to avoid him."

Her face drops, "Please don't say that. I don't know how I'd survive without you at the training centre."

I don't say anymore and we part at the sign in desk. I take my place near the back of the boys section just as the Capitol film begins.  
I listen for the girl's name, praying not to hear Lindsey's name. "Raven Beck." I know the girl immediately, she's the black haired girl who doesn't talk to anyone. I've seen her around town and in the training room and she's always alone. No-one volunteers for her which is strange.

The escort moves over to the boy's bowl. "Slater O'Brien."

I hear a boy behind me volunteer and before I even know what I'm doing I say, "No. I was reaped and I want to compete. I don't want any volunteers." I make my way up to the stage without looking back at the other boy. I know he'll be pissed off, he was in the 18 section which means I've just taken away his last chance to compete but I don't care.

I reach the stage and shake hands with Raven. Up close I realise she's actually quite pretty, her dark black hair looks almost purple in the sunlight.

"My goodness, this must be a first, no volunteer tributes from district 2! I wonder what the Capitol will make of this!" Artemio says. And with that we are whisked off into the justice building behind us.

My first visitor is Lindsey, her eyes are puffy and red. "What did you do that for? He was going to volunteer for you!" She sobs hysterically.

"I know it was stupid, but it's a chance to get out of the district."

"Stupid? It's mental. You could die, I don't want you to die." In this moment she has never seemed more like a child. With her height, her puffy red eyes and her clinging on to me she could be 5 years younger.

We just hold each other for the rest of our time, saying nothing because there is nothing to say. The door has barely closed behind her when it opens again and Mum comes in.

"You stupid boy!"

"I'm being called that a lot today. But I know what I'm doing, I'm going to do this. I'm going to win and I'm going to get you away from John. You can move into the victor's house with me when I come back. Just you, me and Lindsey. We can be a family."

I've always wanted a proper family.


	7. District 3 Female Reaping

**_A/N- I've started work this week so this might not be my best writing, I just really wanted to get another chapter uploaded. I really want to get through the reaping chapters and get to the Games because I've got some fab ideas for the arena! _**

I lean back and snuggle into Ander's chest. I want to cherish these minutes being close to him. Being with those you love just means more on today, because today is the reaping. I shouldn't be reaped, I'm only 14 and I've only taken one tesserae so my name isn't in there much. I think of the 18 year olds who take several tesserae out to support their family, their names must be in at least 10 times more than mine. I'm not worried about me getting picked, I'm more worried for Ander. Being a year older than me automatically means his name is in more times. Plus I know he's taken out a lot of tesserae, even though he tells me he hasn't. What pains me is knowing that if he gets reaped, there's nothing I can do about it. It's not like with a younger sister where I could volunteer in her stead; I'd just have to watch Ander struggle through the arena.

But worrying about what might happen in the future is pointless, it's better to just enjoy what you have here and now. And this moment is perfect. We're sat in a tight embrace under the tree where we shared our first kiss a year ago. It was obvious to both of us that we had feelings for each other but we fought them until after the reaping. But the last year together has been the best year of my life. People say that we're only young, too young to understand love, but I know I love Ander.

"Are you scared?" Ander asks me.

"Only of losing you. But honestly I just don't see the point of worrying. If I'm reaped then I'll just make the most of my time in the Capitol before doing my best in the arena. Are you?"

"A bit. My name is in there a fair few times."

For the next few hours we push the thought of the reaping out of our minds and try to act as normal as possible. We lay on our backs and spot shapes in the clouds. We climb a tree to pick apples from the top branch which we eat as our breakfast.

I hate to tear myself away from this perfect moment but I have to go and see my friends. We always help each other pick out reaping outfits and get ready together. They complain that since I've been with Ander I spend too much time with him and I ignore them. Maybe they're right so I have decided to make an effort to spend time together and there's no better day than reaping day.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to Qas' house, we're getting ready together. I'll see you after the reaping, are you coming round for dinner?"

Ander nods. "I'll see you then. I love you."

It's a short walk through the woods back to the town centre. Qas lives right next door to the electronics factory because her dad is manager there. Their house is huge compared to mine because of her dad's job and I'm a bit jealous.

I knock on the door and Qas answers, already dressed in a pink silky dress. "Oh have you started without me?" I ask.

"Just tried this one on, Tila's here already and she picked this one out for me but I'm not sure I like it."

"Yeah I'm not sure the colour suits you. Is my stuff here?"

"Yeah your mum dropped all your dresses off this morning. I've had a look through and I've already picked my favourite. Come in!"

I bound up the stairs while Qas struggles ungracefully in the tight dress. Her bedroom is a complete mess with dresses strewn all over the place. Tila is sat on the bed frantically pulling her dresses out of a bag next to her. "Lilly, thank God you're here!"

We spend almost an hour trying on dresses before finally deciding what to wear. Qas picks me a purple knee length dress teamed with silver shoes and a silver belt. Tila decides to wear the silk pink dress that Qas was wearing when I got here. Although it was tight and restricting on Qas, Tila has a different figure and it fits her perfectly. Qas' final choice of outfit is a sky blue skirt with a black top and cardigan. Just before it's time to go we braid each other's hair, tying it with a ribbon to match the colour of our outfit.

We head to the square together, hopefully our parents will be there already. I wave to Mum as I sign in and follow Tila to stand with our age group. Qas is only 13 so she stands with the group in front of us. I glance behind me to my left trying to spot Ander in the boys section, he looks incredibly nervous which in turn makes me nervous. Up until this point I'd been surprisingly calm.

Geneva, the district 3 escort, glides on to the stage and over to the first bowl full of names. I watch as her hand disappears within the slips of names before it re-emerges holding one slip, the fate of one teenager in her hand.

"Our female tribute for this year is... Lilly Flik"

My heart literally drops. Tila, who stands next to me grabs hold of my hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. Every pair of eyes in the district is on me but I try not to make eye contact with anyone, especially not Mum or Ander. I wriggle my hand free from Tila's and walk slowly up to the stage. My legs are shaking and I honestly don't know how they are holding me up. When I'm on the stage I immediately spot Ander in the crowd and his face is streaked with tears. That pushes me over the edge and my own tears start to fall. I listen carefully to the boys name in case it's him but I don't recognise the name that's read out. A young boy with long golden hair joins me on the stage, he looks roughly the same age as me.

Rather predictably my first visitor is Ander. He sprints through the doors and pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh Lilly, I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I wish I could have volunteered in your place. You don't deserve this."

"No-one deserves this. But it's happened and there's not a lot I can do. Apart from enjoy the food and posh dresses in the Capitol!"

"You have to try to win. I need you to come back, I love you."

Our time is over way too soon and Ander is dragged out of my life. The girls come in next but we don't say much. There isn't really a lot that can be said. Before they go I start to take off the necklace I'm wearing, Qas only lent it to me for the reaping. "Don't," she says, "keep it as your token, wear it in the arena. You can give it back to me when you get home." I manage a weak smile as the Peacekeeper escorts them out of the room.

My final visitors are Mum and Dad. "Oh sweetheart, this shouldn't have happened. I just wish there was something we could do to help."

As hard as this is for me it must be 10 times harder for a parent. Having to sit there and watch your child in the knowledge that there is nothing to do to help.

"I'll be fine, Mum."

I want to believe that I'll be fine, but honestly I don't know.


	8. District 3 Male Reaping

**_A/N- finally another update. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been too busy watching Wimbledon to focus on writing! I promise I'll be quicker with the next update! As always I hope you enjoy!_**

My hair falls in front of my face and I brush it away to focus on the circuit in front of me. My aunt thinks I'm stupid because I'm quiet but in reality I like to think I'm quite intelligent. I've been working on this project for months, only in the privacy of my own room. In the long term I want to make a robot but it's early stages and I'm still focused on the electronics. Normally at this time of the morning I'd be asleep but not on reaping day. I started this project last year, on my very first reaping day. Dayta, my best friend, bought me the equipment to occupy me instead of worrying about the reaping.

That's why I'm working on it now. It's reaping day today and I can't shake the thought from my head. So I'm pouring all my nervous energy in to re-wiring this circuit. At least I don't have to worry about Elly-Ivy just yet, my sister doesn't turn 12 until next year. But my twin cousins Tech and Cordin turned 12 last month so will be facing their first reaping. We argue constantly but I love them and I would hate for either of them to be reaped.

Suddenly there's a light knock on my door. "Vex, are you awake? We can't sleep." I open the door and let the twins in as soon as I hide my project. Both take a seat on the edge of my bed, Tech on the right and Cordin on the left as always. "I'm scared," Tech says, "I don't want it to be me."

"It's not going to be you, or Cordin. It's more likely to be me. I'm the one who takes out the tesserae for us. I know it's hard but you have to try not to think about it."

It feels wrong that I'm comforting them when deep inside I'm just as scared myself. In fact telling them about all the extra times my name is in there just makes me more nervous. "Anyway there's plenty of people in this district will have their names in way more times than us." I say to reassure them but also in an attempt to calm myself down.

It's times like this when I wish that my parents were still alive. Although my aunt and uncle have been incredibly kind by taking me and my sister in, it's not the same. As much as they try they can never replace my parents, can never love me the same way. And although last year they were immensely supportive with the reaping, I get the feeling that today they'll be too concerned about Tech and Cordin to worry about me.

When I next turn round to look at them, the twins have both fallen asleep on my bed. I've obviously been successful at reassuring them about the reaping! Cautious not to wake them up I pull out my circuit from the drawer where I hid it. Using the tweezers I begin to rewire the mess in front of me. By this time the sun has begun to rise and is piercing through a gap in the curtains. To stop this waking the twins up I get up and force the curtains shut as much as possible. When I turn back round to my desk the circuit has disappeared.

"What's this?" Cordin asks, holding my circuit in his left hand.

"It's private, give it back."

"Finders keepers," he sneers and runs off with the only thing that's keeping me sane. I hear his footsteps go down the hall to Aunt Lena's room. "Mum, look what I found in Vex's room!"

There's silence for a few seconds while I assume she is inspecting what she's just been given. Then I hear, "Vex, can you come here for a minute?" Begrudgingly I leave my room and head down to see Aunt Lena. I make a mental note to get revenge on Cordin later.  
My aunt is still inspecting the circuit when I enter her room, picking around all the wires. "What's this?" She asks. She works full time in the electronics factory so she knows full well what it is, what she means is why do I have it.

"It's a project I'm working on, and it was meant to be private," I glare at Cordin who is sitting cross legged on the bed behind us.

"Where did you get it?"

My aunt isn't fond of Dayta but I can't think of a lie quick enough. "Dayta got me the wires and stuff, she took it from her Dad's office. I started it last year on reaping day to take my mind off things, that's why I was working on it this morning. Can I have it back please?"

"Electricity is a dangerous thing, not something children should play about with. I think I'll keep hold of this for now."

"I'm not a child, I'm 13, and I know what I'm doing. It's not some stupid toy, I was trying to make a robot. It's not much more advanced that what we've learnt at school." I snap back.

She raises an eyebrow suspiciously, "Nonetheless I think I'll look after it. Maybe you should go downstairs and help your sister prepare breakfast." I take that as my cue to leave. "I hate you both. Especially you Cordin, I hope you get reaped later."

I leave the room and storm downstairs. OK, so maybe that was slightly harsh but he shouldn't have wound me up like that. I knew today would end up like this. Aunt Lena doesn't care about me today, in fact she's acting like a wicked stepmother. Getting the poor orphans to cook while she cares for her beloved children. It's not normally like that, most days she treats me and Elly like her own.

I remember when she came to find us after Mum died. I was still by her side, clasping her hand. She'd been confined to her bed for weeks before the fever finally took her. Elly watched out mother die, only just 5 years old, and then she ran to Aunt Lena's house on the other side of the district. Barely an hour after Mum had died, Elly and I had packed and were ready to move in with Aunt Lena.

I find Elly in the kitchen peeling and washing the fruit for breakfast. "Need a hand?" I ask.

"You could start slicing the bread if you want, Aunt Lena says I'm too young to use the knife."

"She would do, she really needs to stop treating us like children. Did you hear what happened upstairs?"

"I'll help you get your circuit back. And we'll think of a way to get revenge on the twins."

I take the big knife out of the drawer and begin to slice bread. It's my favourite sweet bread that we only ever buy from the bakery on special occasions. Sweet bread with fruit and honey is my favourite breakfast ever, it reminds me of my parents because they always used to make it for me on my birthday.

The mood at breakfast is subdued. There's still tension between me and the twins but I feel a bit better because I spat in their breakfasts. I kick off again when it comes to getting ready for the reaping because my best shirt is dirty. I wore it to an event at school last week and my aunt promised me it would be clean in time for today. Clearly she's been preoccupied with getting the twins ready that she's forgotten all about it. After my lukewarm shower I get dressed into the dirty white shirt and beige pants. The twins look so much smart than I do, in their matching sparkling white shirts and dark brown trousers. It makes me hate them just that little bit more. "I'm heading to the reaping early, I'll see you later." And I storm out of the door.

I meet Dayta at the sign in desk. As much as I argue with the twins, I argue more with her. But at the same time she's my best friend. "Nervous?" I ask her. "Never," she answers. It's a short conversation but it's enough to calm me down. We separate and head to opposite sides of the square.

When the escort, Geneva, comes onto the stage that's when my heart really begins to race. I begin to pray that the girl's name read out isn't Dayta. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear a name that's completely unfamiliar to me. When Geneva walks over to the boy's bowl I cross my fingers and pray to hear either Tech or Cordin's name read out. But in fact the name I hear is very different. The name I hear is mine. "Calvex Copperdeen."

I hear a gasp from the crowd that I assume comes from Aunt Lena, finally showing that she cares. As I bravely make my way up to the podium I hear another cry from the audience, Elly. "No, Vex, you can't leave me. Please someone, anyone, volunteer." I watch as a Peacekeeper approached with his gun pointed in their direction. As I pass the twins in their section of the square I stop to give them orders. "As soon as the reaping ends, take Elly home. Don't bother about coming to see me off, I'll let you say goodbye to Elly on my behalf. And thank your mother for all she's done for me. If I come back then maybe I can repay her. Tell her that I love her." That's all I manage to say before being pushed onto the stage by a very angry peacekeeper.

I shake hands with Lilly, my fellow tribute and I begin to wonder what the Capitol will think of me as they watch this reaping. A young boy whose family love him enough to beg for volunteers but who are too busy to wash his reaping clothes.


	9. District 4 Female Reaping

**_A/N- pleasant surprise when I found this chapter already half written, must have done it during exams! At least I've been able to update quickly!_**

"You are going to tell Eden about us soon, right?" Jase asks me. I nod sleepily.

"It's just that I don't feel comfortable with us sneaking around behind his back. If you truly don't love him anymore then you need to tell him that you've moved on."

"I promise I'll tell him when I get back from the Capitol," I protest. "Now will you please shut up and kiss me goodbye?"

"It's not goodbye, I'm mentoring the Games this year remember? I'll be with you the whole time!"

"I love you," I whisper just before his lips meet mine.

I hate having to sneak around, climbing in and out of windows in the early hours of the morning. I hadn't intended on falling for Jase, it just sort of happened. I've been with Eden for over 3 years now, and I'd always thought we'd be together forever. But then last year, Jase moved into the house next to my family's in the Victors Village. I hated him at first, he wasn't supposed to win the Games last year, it was supposed to be me. I was all set to volunteer but some bitch said it before me. I often wonder if fate did me a favour that day, because having watched Jase in the Games I'm not 100% confident that I'd have beaten him. It set the record for the shortest Games ever; he just killed with such ease. After accepting that, I tried to become friends with him. I'd go round to his house after training and get extra help. I didn't need more help with weapons, I'd been handling those since I was 8, but instead he helped me with my interview technique for the Games. After missing out last year I was determined that this was my year, or at least my father was.

As Head of the Training Centre my father has always pushed me and my brother. Brutus volunteered when he was 18 and came home a victor. You'd think that one victorious child would be enough for any family, but not mine. My father has pushed me relentlessly to be better than my brother, to train harder and win the Games younger. I think he wants us to make up for my other brother, Kale whose mental illness keeps him housebound. It's a miracle that he was never reaped for he wouldn't last one minute in the arena. I love him no matter what, but you can tell my father is obviously ashamed of him.  
I splash myself with water from the pond in our front garden so I can use the excuse of "I've been swimming" to explain why I've been out of the house. On reaping day this is an acceptable excuse, my father would be proud of this last minute training. However, I have another secret. I hate water. I've never liked it and I've never learnt to swim, not that anyone knows that. If anyone knew, I'd be the laughing stock of the district. A girl from district 4, the fishing district, who's afraid of drowning? Even the thought of it is ridiculous!

I push open the front door of our house and find Dad sitting at the foot of the stairs waiting for me. "Been swimming again, Red?" He asks. "You've really got into it recently haven't you?" Maybe I should have thought of other excuses. Oh well, when I come back after the Games I can live with Jase and we can tell everyone the truth. I've thought of gifting my house in the Victors Village to Eden's family as an apology… Or I might just keep it for myself! I won it fair and square after all!

"I bought you a new dress yesterday for you to wear at the reaping. It's laying on your bed upstairs, go and try it on."

I find a red halter neck dress laid out in my room. There's no way my father picked this out himself, he's never understood my style, and this dress is almost spot on. I bet it was Julia, Brutus' girlfriend that chose it. I love red dresses, they really enhance sex appeal. For someone who is fairly muscular it makes me look like I have curves, I'll have the Capitol men swooning after me! The only disappointment is when I try it on it's way too long, almost knee-length. The only advantage of this is that it hides my legs which are muscly thanks to my years of training. Personally I don't have a problem showing them off, it shows my strength, but I know that Capitol stylists prefer to cover muscles on girls because they think it's ugly.

To team with the dress I have my favourite pair of black heels, the high kind that they wear in the Capitol. Eden bought them for me for my birthday last year so I could practice walking in them before I volunteered. I've had an extra year practice now so I'm an expert. They make a pretty good weapon too, bury the heel through someone's skull. I might ask for a pair in the arena. Eden was good to me, and I do genuinely feel bad for what I've done. He's even giving up his dream of winning the Games for me. It was always our plan that I'd volunteer last year and he'd volunteer this year, then we'd live together in the Village. But when I missed out last year he said he'd let me volunteer this year and he'd just miss out because there's no point going in together.

I quickly jump in the shower to wash off any smell of Jase before anyone can smell it on me, plus I have to wash the pond water out of my hair. With the heat of the sun my hair dries quickly, I sit outside with Brutus and talk tactics. Since he's going to be a mentor this year it's technically illegal but I'll do anything to get a head start in the arena. The awkward thing is that, having won last year, Jase will also be a mentor. That's a problem I hadn't thought of. I'm going to have to try to stop Brutus finding out about us.

"You look hot, you're going to knock the Capitol off their feet."

"Yeah Julia did well picking this dress,"

He looks at me disbelieving, "Was it really that obvious? Anyway, you'd best head towards the square. I still need to get dressed so I'll see you on the train!"  
The route to the square takes me past the ocean, and I walk along the beach barefoot. To be honest I'm glad to give my feet a rest from those heels. I feel sexy when I wear them but man they hurt! Anyway, it's quite nice to feel the sand beneath my feet for the final time, I'm going to miss it while I'm away. Although I don't like being in the sea I love the sound of the waves.  
As I get closer towards the square I collect a crowd of girls behind me, my entourage. They follow me round most of the time, and there are a few whose names I don't know. Pia and Cherry are the two I'm closest to, we often train together. There are murmurs about how good I look and people wishing me luck for the Games. Politely I thank them but inside I'm counting down the minutes until I can start my adventure to the games. Although this is primarily my father's dream, he's not forcing me to volunteer. I wouldn't risk my life if I didn't know I was good enough to win. I've trained for 9 years to get the where I am now, peak fitness and skills with most weapons. I'm the perfect career, I just hope the tributes from the other Career Districts live up to my expectations.

When I sign in I can see Jase already seated on the stage with an empty chair next to him for his fellow mentor, my brother who is running late as always. When I take my place in the crowd it's a welcome relief to lose my followers as most are younger than me so they take their place in a different section. Pia and Cherry are 17 like me so we stand together and I can tolerate their chatter for a brief period time.

We are bough to attention by a tap on the microphone by the district escort Jazz who launches straight into the introductions of everyone on the stage behind her. Just as she mentions Brutus' name he sprints onto the stage just in time to take his place, still tucking his shirt into the back of this trousers. The crowd erupts into cheers, he's definitely a favourite of theirs. "With all the formalities out of the way it's time to select our female tribute for this year."  
"I volunteer!" The words are out before she's even reached the bowl full of names. OK so maybe I was a little premature but I'm definitely not going to miss out again. The two mentors giggle.

"I'm not sure if that follows the rulebook dear, I'm only allowed to accept volunteers after a name has been picked." She rifles around in the bowl, plucks one out and holds it up for us all to see.

"I volunteer!" I try again.

"I haven't even torn the seal on this slip of paper yet! Wait until I have and then you can volunteer." Jazz is losing her patience, as am I. I am NOT having another repeat of last year. I hear the rip of the seal and before she can read even the first syllable of the name: "I volunteer, now for the love of God will you let me compete?"

No-one seems to object so I make my way to the stage. Jase is politely clapping, while the rest of the district is left stunned by this unorthodox reaping. "Well that was rather unusual. What's your name?" Jazz asks me.

"Red Abscissa." I answer.

"Relation of our beloved victor Brutus I assume? No wonder you were so desperate to volunteer! Take a seat and we'll pick your partner."

The name read out is one I recognise, Coldran Oliver, and no-one volunteers. Despite being younger than me he's in a few of my classes at the training centre because my father sees potential in him. He's especially good at hand to hand combat and I've lost to him a few times. He'll be a fine addition to my Career pack.

Unsurprisingly I receive no visitors to my room, most of the people I love will be coming with me to the Capitol anyway. I wait impatiently to be taken to the train. I pass the time by dreaming up my perfect Career pack. We meed people strong on most weapons. There needs to be a pack leader which I hope will be me but there's normally some alpha male type from district 1 or 2. If there is then he'll be my first target when I ditch the Careers. I'll need to be ruthless if I'm going to beat Jase's record from last year!


	10. District 4 Male Reaping

**_A/N - been writing this for a while and finally finished it on my lunch break at work today! Hope you enjoy it!_**

Trying to avoid the creaky floorboards I sneak out of my room and down to the basement of the house, that's where the weapons are kept. My father's business is to import the weapons from where they are manufactured and to supply them to the training centre. The weapons that aren't required for the time being are kept locked our basement. The door is locked constantly for security reasons but after searching the house from top to bottom I found out where Dad keeps the key.

I slide the key into to the lock and push open the door. There's no natural light here so I flick the switch beside me that activates the light on the ceiling. It flickers a few times before settling to a dim glow. It suddenly occurs to me that I don't really know why I'm down here. I do enough training with weapons at the centre, although occasionally Dad lets me do extra practice in the garden. I automatically gravitate towards the rack of bows on the wall. I pick one and feel the weight of it in my hands. I've always loved the feel of a bow in my hands but I've never had any accuracy with one.

"Getting some extra practice in before this afternoon, are you, Son?" The sound of my Dad's voice behind me makes me jump, I never heard him come down the stairs.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not volunteering this year, I'm not ready for the Games."

"But you're in all the advanced groups at the training centre, with kids a lot older than you!"

"But I don't know how I'll compare to the other Career districts! I'm only 15, after today there's still 3 years for me to volunteer. If I want to I will but please stop hassling me!"

My father has wanted me to volunteer ever since I turned 12 and was old enough to get reaped. Our family is already rich so it can't be about the money. It must be about the pride, the bragging rights, even though our family is one of the most respectable in the district. Either way, I'm going to be strong enough not to give in. I know people who have volunteered because their parents wanted them to and it's lost them their lives.

I quite like my life just as it is. When I turn 18 I'll help Dad with the business since it'll be up to me to take over one day seeing as I have no brothers or sisters. If I shouldn't come home from the Games what would become of the business?

Plus there's Amanoth. From the moment she knocked on our door trying to sell fish I fell in love with her. Her family is poor, her father is an independent fisherman who tries to make money by selling to houses in the richer part of the district. Their house is a small shack on the seafront, definitely not big enough for a whole family but with a view to die for. When I spend nights there I love waking up to the view of the ocean glittering in the sun. Of course I haven't told father about this; he'd disapprove of me falling for someone so poor, someone lower class. But the truth is we love each other, and as soon as we are old enough we'll have a house together. Dad will eventually have to accept her.

I decide that I should go and see her. Her father should just be returning from fishing anyway and I always help clean and gut the fish. Before I met them I had no clue about fish, I hated eating the stuff because Mum's an awful cook. Even at the tender age of 14 Amanoth knows how to cook fish perfectly, she converted me to liking it. I once tried to convince my parents to hire her as a cook. Not only would it vastly improve the quality of meals I get at home but it would mean extra income for her family as well as meaning I could see her more often without lying to my parents. But my Dad wasn't having any of it, "Why should I employ some wench child to cook for us. I do that family enough favours buy buying their stinking fish but I don't need them to cook it for me!" he said when I suggested it. My father is a stubborn man so I dropped the subject, I clearly wasn't going to be able to persuade him to change his mind. So I started sneaking out to visit her, claiming that I was going for a run or going to train. As far as I'm aware he's none the wiser as to where I really go, my father isn't the most intuitive of people.

Although it's not the quickest way to Ama's house I walk through the centre of the district then along the seafront. The square is already swarming with peacekeepers though the sight doesn't frighten me since I know most of them. Given what we store in our basement our house requires security so we're often surrounded by Peacekeepers. Once you get to know them they're not actually that bad, though some are better than others. Dax is my favourite, at only 19 he's not much older than me so we get on quite well. On reaping day security at our house is less than normal because most peacekeepers are required at the reaping though the situation rarely gets out of control here in district 4. Dax is one of the few ordered to stay at our house during the reaping today and I feel in safe hands. Though he's the youngest of the peacekeepers he's one of the strongest.

By the time I reach the beachfront shack, Ama is helping her father to carry crates of fish into the house out of the heat of the sun. We sit on rocks on the beach and gut fish one crate at a time. The fish are washed in the seawater and then taken into the house to keep cool. Stan has had a good haul this morning, big juicy cods that will go for a good price.

Stan heads inside to shower after his long morning fishing leaving me and Ama sitting together on the beach. I met her when she was 12, on the morning of the reaping. As she tried to sell fish there was only fear in her eyes. I bought fish with my own money, despite my father telling me that we didn't need any purely to try and cheer her up. We've got used to sharing reaping days now, worrying about each other more than ourselves. I've made sure that she's had to take out no tesserae by giving her family food parcels. They weren't best pleased at first but when they could see how serious I was about their daughter they graciously accepted. Before meeting me she'd taken 3 so her name is only in there 3 times more than it should be, there are people in the district a lot worse. As for me, luckily I've never taken any, and so the chances of either of us being chosen are slim. Besides there's normally a volunteer but it's not a guarantee like in districts one and two. Normally if someone wants to volunteer its all anyone can talk about at the training centre for weeks before the reaping. We all know that Red is volunteering, she's the daughter of the head of the Centre, but have heard nothing of a boy volunteering which puts pressure on the reaping.

We sit together holding hands just enjoying the sun until Stan comes out and tells Ama that her bath is ready and it's time to get ready for this afternoon. I hope she'll wear the dress I got her, it used to belong to Dax's sister until she outgrew it so he said Ama could have it. I kiss her on the cheek, "I'll see you later after the reaping, I'll sneak out after dinner. I love you."

As I pass back through the centre I notice that some eager people already waiting in the square, spectators only though. All the kids will be spending as much time at home with family before going to the reaping.

"You stink of fish, where on earth have you been?" My Dad's angry.

"I went for a run on the beach, the fishing boats had just come in. I'll get straight in the bath."

"You'd better. You're already disgracing me enough by not volunteering, I won't have you going the reaping smelling like this."

While my bath is running I lay out my outfit on the bed being careful not to touch it too much so it doesn't smell of fish. The bathwater is warm but I much prefer the cold of the sea round me, not that I get to go swimming often, there's never any time in between helping dad, seeing Ama and training. I scrub furiously until I'm certain that I can't smell of fish anymore since I've washed off about 10 layers of skin.

I dress hurriedly into my best dark jeans, a smart red top and black shoes. To complete my outfit is a black fedora hat. I wear hats all the time but this is the one I reserve for special occasions.

Finally we make our way to the square which is steadily filling up. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to change your mind?" Dad asks. I'd don't even answer, I just walk over to the sign in desk then take my place in the 15 year olds section.

There's drama as Red tries so desperately to volunteer, and there's definite tension between her and Jazz the escort. In a way I'd love to be on the train to see how that pans out!

Jazz heads over to the bowl for the boys. "And the lucky young man who gets the honour of representing district 4 is... Coldran Oliver! Where are you Coldran?"

I hear a triumphant shout from someone in the crowd who I can only assume is my Dad. There doesn't seem to be any volunteers so I make my way up to the stage. It looks like Dad's got his way yet again, and there's nothing I can do about it. I shake Red's hand and note how strong she is. We train together often and she's ruthless with weapons although I beat her hands down in close combat. I reckon we'd work quite well together and I want her as an ally but no doubt she'll want to be a Career and I don't know if I like that.

Dad comes to see me before I leave. "Looks like it was meant to be, eh? I know you're going to be brilliant in the arena. Got a strategy yet?" Talk about pushy parents!

"Jeez Dad, I've only just been reaped! Anyway what do you know about the Games, you're not my mentor so why don't you just leave strategy talk to someone who know what they're talking about?"

"You have to be a career, it's your best shot. When you get into the arena.."

"Oh just shut up Dad! Please just get out. You're so irritating that you actually make me wish that my death in the arena would hurry up. But no, I'm going to win. I'm going to win and then move away from you into the Victors Village. I'll get Amanoth to move in with me. Yeah, remember that poor fisherman's daughter? I love her! And she loves me, more than you probably! GET OUT!"

The door slams behind him and I let out a sigh of relief. I've needed that for a while and what better time to find my angry side than just before a fight to the death?


	11. Authors Note

A/N - I'm really sorry to all my readers and submitters but I'm discontinuing this story because my new job means that I don't have any time to write anymore. If anyone wants to adopt this story then I can PM all the characters to you. If not then every who submitted a character feel free to re-submit it for another SYOT. Again, I'm really sorry, I really enjoyed writing this and I really liked the characters. If I could continue writing this I would!


End file.
